The present invention relates to a conductive film-forming composition, particularly to a conductive film-forming composition containing copper oxide particles with a predetermined volume average secondary particle size.
The present invention also relates to a conductive film producing method, particularly to a conductive film producing method using the foregoing conductive film-forming composition.
As a method for forming a metal film on a substrate, there is known a technique of forming an electrically conductive part such as a metal film or interconnects in a circuit board by applying a metal particle or metal oxide particle dispersion onto a substrate by a printing method, followed by heating treatment or light irradiation treatment for sintering.
High expectations are placed on the method above in the field of next generation electronics development because this is a simple, energy-saving and resource-saving method compared to conventional interconnect fabricating methods using a high temperature vacuum process (sputtering) or plating.
For example, JP 2004-155638 A discloses in Examples a metal oxide dispersion containing cuprous oxide particles and diethylene glycol, and this dispersion is used to form copper interconnections.